Twilight
Twilight is the movie adaptation of the novel Twilight, the first book in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. Starring Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan and Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, it was released November 21, 2008 in North America and December 11, 2008 in Australia. It was released on DVD March 21, 2009. And it's rated PG-13. Plot When seventeen year-old Bella Swan leaves sunny Phoenix, Arizona, and moves to the rainy town of Forks, Washington, she discovers her life will never be the same again when she meets Edward Cullen, a boy hiding a dark secret. He's a vampire with an urge for human blood. However, he does not wish to be a killer. He now must turn to Bella, in the meantime controlling his urge for her blood and protecting her from three hungry vampires, such as James, who would make Bella their next meal. Summary Isabella "Bella" Swan lives in Phoenix, Arizona with her mother Renée, and stepfather Phil, who is a minor-league baseball player. Phil gets transferred to play baseball in Florida and they decide to live there but Bella decides to live with her father, Charlie, who is the chief of police in Forks, Washington. Bella moves to Forks and is greeted by Charlie's friend, Billy, and Billy's son, Bella's childhood friend, Jacob Black. Charlie purchases a truck from Billy as a homecoming gift to Bella. Students including Mike, Eric, Jessica, Tyler and Angela. At the cafeteria Bella learns about the strange Cullen family, five teenage-adult foster kids adopted by Carlisle, a young doctor in the community, who is 23 years old and is married to Esme. In Biology, Edward, one of the Cullen ”kids”, seems completly disgusted with Bella and he goes away to Alaska. She yearns to comfort Edward but he is absent for almost a week. When he arrives he seems friendly and kind towards her. Much to Bella's surprise, Edward's black eyes had turned golden brown. At the parking lot, Tyler's van goes out of control and is about to crush Bella. Edward, who is sitting by his car, across the lot, far away from Bella, moves quickly and stops the van with his hand. Bella tries to get Edward to tell her how he stopped the van, but he warns her against befriending him, and that he might be a bad guy. Bella and her friends go to the La Push beach and Jacob arrives with two of his friends. Bella uses her book, which she bought from the bookstore, and finds a website about vampires when searching 'The Cold One' on Google. The website is about vampires and the descriptions she read match Edward's characteristics. Upon realizing what he is, she confronts him the next day in a clearing in the woods nearby Soon Edward and Bella fall in love and he introduces her to his vampire family: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Soon the pair realize their love for each other is so strong and he hopes to never lose control when he's around her. Later on, Bella is offered a chance a human rarely or never gets: to assist a baseball game between vampires. The game goes appearently well, until Alice sees a vision of the three nomadic vampires that have been involved in the killings in Forks lately approaching. Edward and Bella prepare to leave, but it's too late. James, a tracker vampire, is intrigued by Edward's protectiveness over a human and wants to hunt Bella for sport. Even more so when the wind blows Bella's scent in James's face. Carlisle tells James, Laurent, and Victoria to leave after James' outburst. However, he wants to kill Bella, and plots a plan to get rid of the Cullens and eat her. Knowing about the plan, the Cullens split up Edward and Bella to save her life. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie find out James has already known the truth and has escaped. Esme and Rosalie leave to protect Charlie while Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle go to Phoenix where Bella is hiding in a hotel with Alice and Jasper. James calls and lies to Bella that he has her mother and will kill her if Bella doesn't come to a ballet studio alone. Alice, who can see the future, gets to know something terrible will happen in a dark ballet studio. When Jasper and Alice are in the hotel lobby, Bella ditches them and takes a taxi and goes to the studio, where she gets bitten by James on the wrist while he is fighting Edward. James is burned by Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward sucks the venom out of Bella's system, which severed her pain even more. She awakes in the hospital and recovers with her mother by her side. In the end, Edward and Bella attend their high school prom and she asks him to turn her into a vampire but he kisses her instead. The film ends with James' lover, Victoria, secretly watching the pair dancing and swears revenge which gets ugly. Category:Twilight